I'm Finally Free
by Luna-Kitsune-Blu
Summary: ...There is only one big bounty note.The bounty on the head of Vash the Stampede has been canceled. Being 100 years since the destruction of the third city of July, Gunsmoke has officially pronounced Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, dead.


"What a day, huh Frank?"  
  
The bartender rubbed his glass worriedly. "Another gun fight."  
  
"That's the third time this week!" Max groaned before gulping down his gin. "What the hell is this world coming to?" Shaking his head, Frank set the clean glass down just as the saloon door opened. To blondes entered the two- bit bar and sat down by the wall.  
  
"What will it be?" Frank asked. One perked up, about to raise his hand in answer, but his companion lowered his arm before he could ask for anything.  
  
"We don't want anything," the other one said coolly, his blue eyes glaring at the man at his side.  
  
"Hey," Max said, "you two ain't twins, are ya? There ain't many twins around anymore."  
  
"Yep," the darker blonde replied, swinging his arm around his sibling. "Almost complete duplicates."  
  
"Only I'm not an idiot," his brother said calmly, shoving the arm off his shoulder.  
  
"Your so cold."  
  
"Hey guys!" another man yelled, motioning all of them to be quiet. "Satellite is on!" Turning the rusted knob, the fizzing of the radio thickened. After a minute or so of static, a male voice cut through.  
  
"Hello Gunsmoke," the voice said evenly. "This is Mark Station with your Satellite report. This week has been uneventful, and there is only one big bounty note." Everyone in the saloon leaned on the edge of their seat. "The bounty on the head of Vash the Stampede has been canceled. Being 100 years since the destruction of the third city of July, Gunsmoke has officially pronounced Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, dead."  
  
Max let out a sigh. "I guess even a legend has to die sometime." Turning to the two blondes, he started to address them, but only found one sitting there. "Where did he go?" he asked, turning to the now swinging door.  
  
"No doubt to tell Meryl," the twin answered, shaking his head. Slowly he rose from his seat and exited the saloon.  
  
"I can't believe Vash the Stampede is dead," Frank cut in. "He was big when I was growing up."  
  
"He was big when my parents were growing up!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Would you slow down?" the brother asked, his arm nearly being ripped from the socket. "She'll be there waiting all day!"  
  
"I wanna go now," his sibling snapped, tugging harder. The two blondes ran through the town, not stopping to take a breath. When they had reached the city limits, the pair came face to face with a small hut. Rapping on the door, the darker blonde flashed a grin to his brother, who blew him off. When the door creaked open, it revealed a old woman with pepper-salt hair. Looking up at the blonde on the door step, she smiled.  
  
"Hello, Vash," she said, kindly.  
  
"Hey," he said, raising a hand. "I'm here to see Meryl."  
  
"Of course," the woman said with a nod. She turned to the other man. "Will you be joining me for tea as always, Knives?"  
  
"No, ma'am," he replied. "I think I will stay with Vash for this visit."  
  
"Ok, I will make up some tea," The old lady said as she handed Vash some keys. When she disappeared back into the door, Knives let out a sigh.  
  
"I don't want any tea this time," he mutters. "Why the hell is she getting me tea?"  
  
"Millie's just like that," Vash replied, unlocking the gate by the door. "Just drink it when I'm done." Knives let another groan, but followed his brother into the back yard. In the space behind the house was about an ile or so of graves. Walking down the stone placed path, the brothers made their way to the far end of the burial ground. Stopping by a stick cross, Vash bent down and clasped his hands in prayer. "Hey Wolfwood," he whispered, addressing the grave. "I came to tell Meryl something, but I thought I should say hi." He paused before continuing, keeping the tears in his eyes in check. "I miss you, man, and I wish you were here...so does Millie." Getting up, the blonde laid a hand on the head stone before continuing. Taking stride by his brother, Knives placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, looking Vash right in the eyes.  
  
"You say that every time, man," his sibling replied with a smile. "I know you are."  
  
The two walked on, back to the base of the graveyard. Another shack sat at the end, shovels propped on the side. The door of the house opened, revealing a young woman with black hair. "Hi Mister Vash!" she said, her gloves in hand. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, Mary!" the man said with a grin. He gave the girl a hug and stepped aside for his brother to do the same. Knives just smiled and shook the girl's hand, which she excepted graciously. As the two made their way down the rows of markers, Vash smiled silently to himself. When he came to the last one, Vash knelt down again. "Hi Meryl..." he whispered, folding his hands in his lap. "I heard something really nifty on the Satellite today..." A couple tears traced down his face as he spoke. "I'm...I'm finally free." He finished, forgetting about the tears. "I don't have to worry about bounty hunters or anything now..." He pauses, lifting his hand to his quivering chin. "I...I miss you so much..."  
  
"Come on Vash," Knives cooed, helping his brother to his feet. "Millie wants us for tea."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: I don't own Trigun 


End file.
